Shisaku
Shisaku (シサク, Shisaku) is a genetically enhanced human, created to become the ultimate solider in warfare. Despising the fate that he was already set with, he escaped from confinement, killing all that experimented on him. He became a mercenary for hire to make a living, gaining fame through the alias, Black Hunter (黒いの猟師, Kuroi no Ryōshi). Background Shisaku was born from an egg cell, gone through several gene splicing experiments by scientists with the intention of creating a super solider that could be reproduced on a mass scale and be used in tactical warfare without risking the lives of ordinary civilians. During his growth stage as an embryo, he had been subjected through several enhancements which included replacing his own inferior genes with more superior ones, as well as stem cell experimentation and reverse-engineering certain genes. While this process would've killed the growing embryo, Shisaku miraculously held on unlike his over brethren, who died during the experimentation. With him being the seventh test subject, a number associated with luck, he had been called Lucky Experiment 7. For most of his life, he'd been living inside a test tube, going through many tests and alterations. At nine months old, he would be named Shisaku by the leading researcher, Hiori. Around his twentieth birthday, Shisaku fully matured into a battle-ready warrior and the research team marked the experiment it a success. Overhearing their conversation within' his test tube, he heard their motivations for creating him as well as turning him into a mindless slave to subject him to their own personal use. Enraged by this, as well as his own fate, he broke out in a violent rage, slaughtering all who stood in his way, as well as destroying the research facility in the process. Leaving no survivors, he escaped and went into hiding, to avoid being hunted down by the organisation that created him. From there on, he came a freelance, making a personal living by becoming a mercenary. Appearance Shisaku is a man of impeccable stature, being larger than the average human. He wears a simple black long-coat that is easily buttoned up. He also wears black boots and gloves, as well as sporting a beaded necklace around his neck, which houses his weapon, the Jūjika at the end in the form of a small cross. He has black eyes and long white hair that reaches down to his shoulders. According to Shisaku himself, his hair turned into that very colour from the constant stress his body was put through during experimentation, causing his hair to turn white. Personality Shisaku is extremely sadistic, as result of the experimentation process he'd gone through. While most humans who were modified turned into heartless savages who killed anything that breathed, Shisaku being experimented on as an egg cell allowed his creators more time to work around that trait as well as being easier to implement during his developmental stages. While this was successful to some degree, his savagery can be induced during a particularly stressful situation. He is also known to be mean-spirited, being rude to most people that can lead to physical violence when he's sufficiently provoked. During battle, he often taunts his opponents, playing mind games that can lead to his target being destroyed mentally. He's also somewhat arrogant, often underestimating those deems weak and as a result, not battle them seriously, if at all, though despite this, he'll also praise his opponents should something of worth catches his eye. TBA Abilities Due to genetic experiments he was subjected to for most of his life, Shisaku obtained inhumane prowess in all attributes, putting him far beyond most human beings to the point of people even questioning if he's even human at all. Thanks to this, Shisaku can easily overpower most opponents with sheer ease as well as fight off multiple numbers singlehandedly TBA Genetic Enhancements Designed to be the perfect warrior for tactical warfare. Shisaku had been experimented on to have the perfect human physiology. Through gene splicing as well as reverse engineering certain cells and biological processes, he gained the several following abilities: *Enhanced Physical Prowess: *Enhanced Senses: *Biological and Cellular Adaptions: *Brain Processing: Physical Attributes Thanks to his genetic enhancements as well as sheer training, Shisaku achieved physical prowess that put him above most ninja, even those who specialised in Taijutsu. With his overwhelming strength, he can easily knock out someone just by poking their head, the result which can also break their skull should he choose to exert enough force. He can also snap metal in half, breaking down the foundations of a building to make it collapse entirely and even at one point, stopping the punch as well as breaking the bones and vital organs of an enlarged Akimichi Clan member without too much difficulty, and even sent him flying a good distance using nothing but brute strength. His durability is also extremely high as he could survive a free fall 800 ft high into solid ground unscathed, an action that would've killed any ninja, resisting a lightning-enhanced sword from an assailant, causing the very weapon to break upon contact with his own body as well as survive extreme pressure. This durability allowed him to survive otherwise fatal attacks without any ill effects, with many comparing his durability to the of . This durability is also further enhanced to the extremes with a high quality form of regeneration, allowing to repair any form damage done to his body, from a mere scratch to complete disintegration. Shisaku also possesses extremely high speed and reflexes despite his built saying otherwise. He can move faster than the target can process, appearing as if he teleported, shocking even those who have mastered the Sharingan who are unable to predict even simple dodges. His speed is also fast enough that he can match the speed of even Swift Release users, as well as techniques that enhance his opponents speed and reflexes. This speed can also break the sound barrier in the process, causing damaging sonic booms that can send the opponent hurtling back. Shisaku's reflexes also match his speed, as through genetic modifications, his brain can process information must faster than an ordinary human, to the point where he can see movement "slow down", allowing him to react and retaliate against even the fastest ninjas without losing any momentum, as well as react against unanticipated strikes. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation With his genetic material coming from various sources, Shisaku is able to manipulate all five basic , a feat usually deemed impossible to perform without possessing the Rinnegan, as well as utilising Yin-Yang Release as well as its component natures, Yin Release and Yang Release. Genetic splicing also allowed Shisaku to utilise the Boil Release kekkei genkai, a nature transformation combining and that allowed him to control acidic, as well as alkaline substances in combat. A rather basic skill he used was creating a thick mist that possessed extremely corrosive properties, capable of corroding even thick reinforced steel with little difficulty. His skill with this technique allowed him to bypass its flaw of indiscriminately targeting allies, by focusing the mist onto a certain point using to keep the technique's form. Another variation he uses was clouding the area with a thick mist, obscuring the enemies vision against even wielders as well as having the added advantage of causing severe burns on the victim. Another skill is his ability to turn his own body or other material, such as metal and other human bodies into a highly corrosive acid, allowing him to escape enemy confinement or nullify the damage down to physical attacks or techniques. He can also use this to physically handicap his opponents permanently. Shisaku, like other Boil Release users can also manipulate the pH level of his Boil Release techniques as well as even water, turning even a large lake into a corrosive cease pool. His kekkei genkai also grants him an immunity to acidic as well as alkaline substances without any ill effect. Kenjutsu